


The house of Hades (The BETTER come out story)

by HazelPjo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Use of H Slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelPjo/pseuds/HazelPjo
Summary: Hazel has a deep, dark secret of hers that she plans on telling Nico. Only, how will he be able to hand the news? Will he treat her differently or will they perhaps. . . both share the same secret.





	1. If one sibling is gay. . .

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Nico's forced come out, but I'm considering just not having that be canon as that was a terrible scene in a terrible book.

Hazel sat down on a stone bench somewhere in the outskirts of New Rome, but close enough to the Pluto Cabin where she could view it in the distance. She was biting her lips nervously, as she waited in anticipation of her brother, Nico di Angelo, to arrive. They were planning to meet each other as they traditionally did once every month or so. Hazel looked around before glancing back at her jeans, using her hands to smother out any wrinkles, something her mother always taught was her _wrong_ to have. Her mother taught her many things that were wrong, such as shoplifting, being dirty, or . . . those _wrong, disgusting_ feelings she has been feeling. Hazel let out a deep sigh, she was beginning to grow impatient as she waited for her brother.

Luckily for Hazel, Nico showed up in time, or at least the time that he went by. Nico never really cared much for the time, but he was punctual as always. He wore a simple black shirt, his jacket that was a gift from his old sister, Bianca, and some simple black jeans. He walked over towards Hazel with a small smile that was plastered to his face. It was as if someone had ironed it, trying to get the few wrinkles out of it but was unable to. 

 

"Hey, Hazel." He said in that nonchalant voice of his, though his eyes gleamed with joy of seeing his sister.

 

"H- Hey, Nico." She sputtered out towards him. Hazel quickly noticed the stutter in her voice and attempted to recover from it. "Will you sit beside me, Nico?" She patted at the spot on the bench beside her, aiming to get Nico to join her.

 

Nico nodded in response and sat beside Hazel on the stone bench. "So-" He flattened the palms of his hands against where the top of his knees where. "Are you alright? You seem- nervous."

 

Hazel let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding, but she continued to smile at Nico. "I- I have some news for you."

 

"Well are you ever going to tell me?" Nico teased her.

 

Hazel huffed. " _Yes_ , I'm going to tell you, ju- just give me time."

 

Nico had a face of worry and concern. "Hazel, what ever is wrong, _just tell me_.

 

Hazel looked downwards, tears brimming in her eyes. "You'll still love me, _no matter what_ , right?"

 

Nico's facial expressions deepened and he placed a hand on her kneecap. "Of course, Hazel, I'll always love you."

 

Tears were slowly cascading down Hazel's face, falling onto the ground below them. "E- Even i- If I'm a disgu- disgusting, _wr- wrong_ fr- freak?" She stuttered out, now sobbing.

 

Nico frowned as he saw his dear sister crying, he wasn't quite sure what was bringing this distress and he was never good with helping others emotionally. He decided the only thing he could do was wrap his arms around her in a hug and run his fingers through her hair. "Shh.. . Shh.. . Hazel." He used his other free hand to pat her back to stop her hiccuping and tears.

 

Hazel wrapped her arms around Nico tightly, afraid this would be their last hug. Afterwards, she pulled back, afraid of rejection. "N- Nico, . . . I'- I'm a homosexual." She whispered, fear wavering in her voice. Her eyes were big like cylinders as the waited for Nico's response.

 

 Nico simply stared at her for what seemed like forever.

 


	2. It's likely the other one is too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel, afraid of rejection, waits in anticipation of what her brother Nico is going to say in response. Only this time, Nico has some similar news for Hazel as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to completely cut out the forced coming out + Cupid scene in that book for the canon of this story.

Hazel couldn't stand the silence that came from her brother, he seemed to be stunned by her sentence. He must've known she was a _disgusting freak_ and she prepared herself for rejection. With tears building in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away before looking towards him. "N- Nico." She managed to stutter outwards. "I- I understand, if you think I'm disgusting, and if you don't want to talk to me anymore. Her shoulders sagged, feelings of melancholy radiating off of her. She then buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide the tears that were trailing down her face, but all it did was cause her to sob even  louder.

 

Nico stared at her, his hand raised upwards, wavering in the air. He seemed unsure what to do in that moment, as he had never been one to open himself up to others. Decidingly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "H- Hazel." Now it was his turn to stutter. "I don't think you're a _disgusting freak_." Nico pulled Hazel closer to him, wrapping his arms around her as he attempted to sooth her by making "Shh. . ." sounds and rubbing her back.

 

Hazel hiccuped a few times before calming down. "W- What?" Y- You don't?" Her voice sounded uneasy and unsure as it wavered. It was as if she was puzzled by what was going on and believed this was a dream? Hazel slowly pulled herself away from Nico's hug, staring into his eyes. "Y- You don't think I'm wrong, wrong for these feelings? B- But my mother- she said it was _wrong, disgusting, fowl_. . . _full of sin_."

 

Nico shook is head slowly. "No, Hazel. . ." He paused for a small moment, there was no sound other than their shared breathing. "I believe, it's not wrong at all, perhaps if I had stayed in my own time I may have looked down upon you, but I've realized in this current life of mine- It's alright to be gay . . ." He closed his lips tightly, uncertain if he should share the news.

 

Hazel, shocked as ever, her eyes wide as saucers. "Y- Yes?" She asked him, waiting patiently for him to finish his sentence.

 

Nico's voice became harsh, almost as if he was afraid he would start crying at any moment. "I'm gay too -Hazel- I'm gay too." Her used his right hand to wipe a few casdading tears away from the brim of his eyes. 

 

Hazed shocked, _no, stunned_ , by what to say. They both sat their in union quietly before the two both began to let the waterworks start. The two siblings begin to reach forward for each other, wrapping their arms around each other. " _I'- I'm gay. Y- You're gay. W- We're gay._ " They repeated over and over again in union in between sobs. The two couldn't stop crying, before what seemed like hours, they eventually pulled away. Both wiping stray tears away from their eyes.  

 

Hazel reached forward with her hands, aiming to hold onto Nico's hands. "Nico- We're in this together. . . You and me. . . We're against the world together. . ."  
  


Nico gave Hazel a soft, small smile as he nodded in reply. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want more chapters!


End file.
